


New Tricks

by doop_doop



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Happy Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doop_doop/pseuds/doop_doop
Summary: These days Rodrigue felt an awful lot like a teenager; he was finding out how little it took to get him craving touch when it came to Janas. He'd spent most of his life thinking of himself as stoic, aloof, even beyond earthly desires - but now thirty seconds of kissing turned him into a panting, needy mess, and he loved it.
Relationships: Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius/Gatekeeper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infernian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernian/gifts).



> I live in a world created by nic (infernian), where the gatekeeper is named Janas and he & Rodrigue are in love.

They had slept together half a dozen times now. Before being with Janas, Rodrigue had not so much as kissed another person since his wife’s passing. and he’d never been with a man in his life. Prior to their first time together, Rodrigue had felt apprehension pressing down on him at all times like a weight: he wondered if he’d be terrible in bed and leave Janas unsatisfied, if he’d come pathetically prematurely, if Janas would at last be brought to his senses and realize that being with an older man was not a situation he wanted to be in, and be disgusted enough to leave.

Rodrigue thanked the Goddess when that didn’t happen. Of course, he wasn’t immediately ready to go again after orgasm; he missed the stamina he’d had when he’d been younger, but it was a natural fact of life that a man in his forties would have different constraints than one in his twenties or thirties. And Janas had been happy for them to take things slowly, happy to be the one teaching Rodrigue this new way of making love. Luckily  _ he  _ was not a virgin with other men, and had guided Rodrigue through the entire process; and though Rodrigue had felt embarrassed to be a pupil again at his age, he appreciated Janas’ patience more than he could say. 

And it had been wonderful, every time - no matter the position, if it was fast or slow. The sex they had together was the best Rodrigue had had in his life, better than he’d dreamed sex could even be. He’d realized a long, long time ago that he preferred men’s bodies to women’s, but had never dreamed that he might actually sleep with another man - particularly a man who he cared about so much, a man who cared so damn much about him in return. Suddenly Rodrigue realized how pathetically lacking his fantasies had been, and knew with certainty they alone would never satisfy him, not after this.

But in all the times they’d been together, they hadn’t quite done  _ everything. _ When the issue of who would take the receptive role came up the first time, Janas had volunteered as soon as Rodrigue made it clear how inexperienced he was. Janas had spoken up so quickly, Rodrigue had at first assumed it was genuine enthusiasm to play that part; but now he found himself wondering whether that was true. Janas had been so worried at first, just as worried as Rodrigue had been, and had worn his feelings closer to the surface: he told Rodrigue after their first time that, until it was happening, he’d hardly believed it  _ would _ happen - like it was a dream at risk of being snatched away. And at the time, Rodrigue had been basking in the afterglow, and had preened at Janas’ words - but the more he ran the whole thing through his head, analyzing it over and over again, the more concerned he grew.

Had Janas hurried to volunteer out of fear that Rodrigue would leave if he’d been expected to take the receptive role? Rodrigue couldn’t say how that would have gone, in all honesty; he’d been so out of his depth that he’d been thankful just to be taking the role more familiar to him, the one closer to his past experiences. 

But now… now, after having sex - he kept track; he wondered when he’d lose track,  _ if _ he would - Rodrigue felt himself growing curious.

When Janas came into his room that night, Rodrigue was sitting on the bed, still fully clothed, and invited Janas to sit with him. “Will you speak with me for a moment?”

Janas took his helmet off, set it on the floor. He frowned. “Uh, sure,” he said, moving slowly and sadly _ , _ like a kicked puppy. 

“It’s nothing bad,” Rodrigue said. “I promise.” 

At that, Janas brightened again, and Rodrigue felt his heart seize a little at the brilliance of that smile - and at knowing he’d been the one to cause it. It made him feel powerful to have someone care so much about his opinion that he could make them smile or frown with just a word.

“What’s up?” Janas said, sitting beside him on the bed. 

Rodrigue took his hand and kissed it, and Janas’ cheeks turned pink. “I’ve been thinking,” Rodrigue began, but stopped. The thoughts had been fully-formed in his head, but finding the words to express them was harder than he’d predicted.

“What’ve you been thinking about?”

“About us,” Rodrigue said, swallowing. “Us… sleeping together. Good things, of course.” He smiled, though perhaps it didn’t come out as comforting as he’d intended; Janas looked concerned. Rodrigue swallowed nervously. “Janas, are you… satisfied?”

“Oh, yes,” Janas said. “Absolutely.”

His question could have been phrased better. Rodrigue paused, then tried again: “Is there anything we haven’t done that you would perhaps wish to try?”

He put weight behind the words, and internally he willed Janas to catch his meaning; he didn’t want to ask it outright, didn’t want to have to spell it out -  _ Do you want to fuck  _ **_me_ ** _ instead?  _ The embarrassment was juvenile; it seemed so silly that he could not say the words for the things they’d actually done.

But, luckily, Janas seemed to grasp Rodrigue’s meaning, and his eyes widened. “Do you mean switching roles?”

Rodrigue nodded. “If you want to. I mean - certainly  _ I’m _ satisfied. If you want to try the other way around…” 

“Yes,” Janas said, almost before the words had left Rodrigue’s mouth. “You - you really want that?”

Rodrigue frowned. “Should I not?” 

“No! I mean, I’m glad, I’m flattered, I was… I was secretly hoping you felt this way. I’m so happy you brought it up. I didn’t want you to feel pressured, you know!”

For far from the first time, Rodrigue felt deeply grateful it was easy to tell what Janas was thinking. “You haven’t made me feel pressured at all,” he said. “You’ve been wonderful.”

Janas leaned forward and kissed him. For all his experience with sex, Janas struck Rodrigue as being  _ less _ experienced with kissing than Rodrigue himself was, or maybe that was just the differences in their styles. Janas was forceful and passionate and enthusiastic, even sometimes pushy - but Rodrigue appreciated that pushiness too; it made it clear just how terribly Janas wanted him.

They kissed for a long time, and Rodrigue felt himself growing hard. These days he felt an awful lot like a teenager; he was finding out how little it took to get him craving touch when it came to Janas. Rodrigue had spent most of his life thinking of himself as stoic, aloof, even beyond earthly desires - but now thirty seconds of kissing turned him into a panting, needy mess, and he loved it.

He reached down to palm Janas through the material of his pants. He was hard too, even harder than Rodrigue, and he inhaled sharply at the touch as if shocked. “Janas,” Rodrigue said, his voice low, “you have to lead, this time. Tell me what you want.” 

Janas’ cheeks turned a fiery pink. “Yes!” he said quickly. “I… well, first we need to get undressed.”

Janas stripped off his clothing quickly, but Rodrigue had more buttons and clasps to fiddle with, taking him longer; Janas sat on the bed naked and watched, and Rodrigue tried not to get nervous at the younger man’s direct gaze. It was still so strange to him, that someone should want to see him naked, and even be aroused by it - strange, but not unwanted. 

“Come here,” Janas said, and Rodrigue joined him on the bed, let himself be pulled into Janas’ embrace. The feeling of skin on skin was wonderful, breathtaking, one of the best things in the world. Even on days they did not have sex, they’d often lie in one another’s arms, sharing their warmth and revelling in the feeling of touching and being touched.

But now they had other things in mind, and the touch was not innocent. Janas ran his hands down Rodrigue’s body, lingering at the bottom of his back. It felt like a question; Rodrigue said, “Go ahead,” and felt Janas’ hands complete the motion, sliding lower down still. Janas rubbed his ass, at first lightly, as if exploring it, then with more force, kneading and massaging. It felt good, better than Rodrigue had expected, and he found he was quite sensitive there. He had not expected to need to hold back a moan, not already, not from this.

“You know how it goes, when I’m on the bottom,” Janas said. “We get the oil…” 

“Yes,” Rodrigue said, “of course, I know how it goes - but I want you to lead.”  _ I want you to do what you want, _ he thought but did not say. Janas cared so deeply about Rodrigue’s pleasure that it would be hard for him, Rodrigue knew, to think of himself first, to take what he wanted. 

“I’m going to do that then,” Janas said. It was a start - a statement, not a question. But Janas still looked to Rodrigue for confirmation. 

Rodrigue nodded. “What position should I be in?” 

“Oh, um…” Janas glanced at the bed, as if he hadn’t considered the question, and Rodrigue could almost see him doing calculations in his head. Sometimes they would have sex with Janas lying on his back, Rodrigue holding his legs up; but Rodrigue was not sure he himself was flexible enough for that.

“You can lie on your stomach,” Janas said at last. 

Rodrigue nodded and lay down. From behind him, he heard sounds that were by now very familiar - but usually it was him getting out the oil, uncorking the bottle, lowering himself down onto the mattress with slick fingers to begin. Despite the newness of it all, he had no fear or anxiety, only excitement and arousal and anticipation. 

The sensation of a finger slipping inside him was strange, not like anything Rodrigue had experienced before. For a second his body tensed, pushing against the penetration; but Rodrigue managed to relax, reminding himself that it was only Janas, it was fine, the strangeness would pass. Janas used enough oil that there was no pain, and went slowly, so slowly, his motions smooth and gentle. (Perhaps the leisurely pace of all of their past encounters had not just been him humoring Rodrigue - maybe he liked it this way, too.)

The sensation grew less strange as time went on, and Janas paused to apply more oil and press in a second finger, and a third. Rodrigue focused on the physical feeling, relaxing around the intrusion, when suddenly Janas shifted his fingers, or curled them, or  _ something,  _ and Rodrigue felt a jolt of pleasure course through his body, powerful enough to make him let out a groan.

“Janas,” he said, looking back over his shoulder, “what…” 

Janas was beaming, visibly proud of himself, but he still had the nerve to play dumb. “Yes, my sweet?” 

“That felt…” 

“Good?”

“Very.”

“Good,” Janas said, as if it was news to him. “I think you’re ready, if you still want to do this.”

“I do,” Rodrigue said.  _ Of course I do, _ he thought, but did not say aloud; he did appreciate Janas’ checking and double-checking, and didn’t want to seem like he was chastising him for it.

“Can you get up on your hands and knees for me?” 

Rodrigue did so, feeling a little silly. His body was on display in this position, all his scars and moles and loose skin fully visible, but Janas didn’t seem to mind. Kneeling behind Rodrigue, he kissed his back, ran his hands along Rodrigue’s waist and hips. “You’re so handsome, you know,” Janas said. The smile in his voice was audible. “I’m so excited to be doing this with you.” 

“Handsome, huh,” Rodrigue said, smiling too, so giddy he felt like an old fool. “Go on, get going before I lose my nerve.” 

“Okay,” Janas said. Rodrigue heard him suck in a breath, then felt him readjust himself, line up his cock, and push. It felt larger than his fingers, and much longer; the slide was slow, steady, cautious, and all the while Rodrigue braced himself against the bed, unsure how to deal with the intensity of feeling. Wounds, pain - he could endure those, had been trained to do so since he was barely walking. But pleasure, particularly this particular kind of pleasure, was so new to him, as foreign as a language he didn’t understand, something he was wholly unequipped to handle. 

“How does it feel?” Janas asked, pausing and rubbing Rodrigue’s hip with one hand - and Rodrigue found he didn’t know how to answer. It didn’t feel bad, but it was so intense, so overwhelming, almost too much for him entirely. 

When he said nothing, Janas spoke again: “Sweetheart?”

“It’s…” Rodrigue paused. His body was beginning to acclimate, finally, and he regained the ability to speak at last. “It’s… not bad.”  _ Not bad?  _ That was akin to describing the ocean as wet, Rodrigue thought - a pathetic understatement.

Janas was holding stock-still; “not bad” was clearly not enough for him, either. “Keep moving,” Rodrigue said. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I want this.”

He  _ did  _ want it; when Janas finally began moving again, Rodrigue was relieved. Overall, the physical sensation was good: Janas had applied enough oil, and opened him with such care, that there was no pain at all. But what a strange feeling, so utterly unlike penetrating someone else! Not to mention that the very idea of it, the knowledge that Janas was  _ inside _ him… it was enough to make Rodrigue blush and squirm, because he liked the idea - liked it more than he wanted to, more than he felt he should. 

_ Janas is entering me, _ he thought -  _ Janas is inside me, Janas is fucking me.  _ It was almost too much all over again, and he had to stifle a moan.

“I’m all the way in.” Janas’ voice was rough, as if he was out of breath. Rodrigue regretted that they were not face to face; he wondered what expression Janas was wearing now. “How does it feel?”

“Strange,” Rodrigue said. “But not… not bad.” 

“Good?”

“I don’t know. But you can keep going.”

It was a mixed blessing that Janas did everything so slowly. As he pulled out and pushed back in again, everything seemed to be in such sharp focus for Rodrigue that he couldn’t help but let out a groan. It didn’t matter, though, because Janas began to make noises too: breathy huffs of pleasure, wordless and so expressive it hardly even mattered that Rodrigue couldn’t see his face. 

“You feel  _ so good,”  _ Janas said, and Rodrigue moaned in response; and although his cheeks were hot with shame, he didn’t actually mind - no, he  _ liked  _ it, liked knowing his body was giving Janas pleasure. 

The rhythm grew faster and rougher, and Janas gripped Rodrigue’s hips nearly hard enough to bruise; he grabbed Rodrigue, shifting him just slightly, and suddenly Rodrigue got a burst of pleasure much the same as he’d gotten earlier - something startling, almost electric, a pulse that he felt in his entire body.

_ “Goddess,” _ Rodrigue groaned. The pressure was building relentlessly, and his cock, still untouched, was so hard it ached. He wanted to come, but didn’t want this to end, either - and wasn’t entirely sure he had a say in the matter. He was entirely at Janas’ mercy, able to do nothing but hold steady and feel himself being filled. He knew he was being noisy, but couldn’t bring himself to care about that, either; together, their sounds were filling up the room.

“I don’t think I’m going to last much longer,” Janas said, out of breath. “You feel too good.” 

“Janas,  _ touch me.” _ Rodrigue had never been so pushy in bed, or felt quite so desperate; but Janas obeyed instantly, without hesitation, slowing down only slightly to grab Rodrigue’s cock and jerk as he continued fucking into him. It didn’t take long at all for Rodrigue to come - he grabbed at the sheets below him, feeling the intensity of his orgasm like a wave crashing into him, through him. 

Janas slowed, stopped, and, after a second, pulled out; and Rodrigue realized that, in his pleasure, he’d completely missed that Janas had come, too. Had Janas said anything? If he had, Rodrigue hadn’t heard it, or hadn’t comprehended.

Janas, still breathing heavily, lay down beside him on the bed, and Rodrigue lay down too, turning onto his side so they were face to face. Janas’ skin had a thin sheen of sweat over it, and Rodrigue felt damp, too; funny, he thought, how doing so little can be so damn strenuous.

Janas reached a hand up to stroke Rodrigue’s face. His expression was so gentle and fond it made Rodrigue’s heart twist. The two of them had not said “I love you” to one another yet, but Rodrigue felt loved when Janas looked at him that way, and knew it was only a matter of time. 

“How did that feel?” Janas asked, suddenly very boyish again - nervous and eager to please.

“Strange, but good,” Rodrigue said. “Very good.” He narrowed his eyes. “Are you asking just for the sake of being flattered? I would think my noises would’ve given me away.”

“No!” Janas said, recoiling.

“You’re too easy to tease,” Rodrigue said, laughing as he closed the distance between them again. “Yes, it felt good. Better than I expected. Yes, I’d - I’d like to do it again sometime.”  _ Tomorrow? _ he wanted to ask, but wasn’t sure his body could handle it; he felt as if he’d just done several hours of rigorous training. 

“Oh, good,” Janas said, grinning. “I - you - it was wonderful. I know I don’t have to say it…” 

“Say it anyways,” Rodrigue said, kissing him. “Flatter this old man.” 

“Always,” Janas said. “Anytime.” 

They lay in bed together, and Janas drifted off; the sound of his heavy breaths lulled Rodrigue into a peaceful half-slumber too. He’d need to get up and use the bathroom before he actually slept; Janas’ release spilling out of him was another strange, new feeling, one he was certainly not used to. But that could wait; for now, Rodrigue wanted to stay exactly as he was. He could think of no better place to be than this - in this bed, on this day, beside this man.

**Author's Note:**

> [\- my twitter](https://twitter.com/doop_doop2)  
> [\- the fe3h rarepair server](https://discord.gg/SPeGQcm), where the gaterigueposting takes place


End file.
